Youth-adult partnership
Youth-Adult Partnership is the title of a conscious relationship which establishes and sustains intergenerational equity between young people and adults. Activities "Youth-adult partnerships happen when young people and adults become engaged together in their communities; they are relationships between youth and adults where there is mutuality in teaching, learning, and action."Zeldin, S., McDaniel, A., Topitzes, D., & Lorens, M.B. (2001). "Bringing young people to the table: Effects on adults and youth organizations," CYD Journal, 2(2) p. 20-27. These relationships usually occur within youth organizations, where they are typified by youth voice, and in democratic schools, where they are typified by student voice. Youth/adult partnerships often display a high degree of youth rights and autonomy, and is often synonymous with meaningful youth participation. According to the State of Texas, youth-adult partnerships have allowed young people to assume the roles of advisors and consultants to youth organizations, political lobbyists, community organizers, grant (money) decision-makers, nonprofit board directors, and as direct youth service providers.(2002) Youth/Adult Partnerships Guide Texas Network of Youth Services and Prevention and Early Intervention/Community Youth Development, Division of the Texas, Department of Protective and Regulatory Services. Youth-adult partnerships are said to allow young people to * Express themselves publicly * Gain respect for adult allies * Find ways to express their creativity * Work for a good cause * Think more critically * Be a valued asset to the project and the community(n.d.)Dialogues Across Nebraska: Youth Adult Partnerships University of Nebraska Rural Initiative. Research consistently shows that in addition to concrete outcomes, youth/adult partnerships require specific cultural and structural supports within organizations and communities in order to succeed.Zeldin, S. and Petrokubi, J. (2006) "Understanding Innovation: Youth-Adult Partnerships in Decision Making," The Prevention Researcher. 13''1. Pages 11-15. Youth voice is commonly recognized as an essential element of effective youth/adult partnerships. Outcomes By elevating the role of youth voice, the relationships formed by youth/adult partnerships are said to combat ephebiphobia and adultismFletcher, A. (2006) ''Washington Youth Voice Handbook. Olympia, WA: CommonAction.. A broad number of parties benefit from said partnerships, including the organizations where the partnerships occur, adults who are involved, and youth themselves. Actual benefits range from increased commitment to higher feelings of self-efficacy, as well as increased organizational effectiveness and civic engagementNorman, J. (2001) "Building Effective Youth-Adult Partnerships", Transitions. 14''1, October 2001. Advocates for Youth.. Youth/adult partnerships have been found to be particularly effective in addressing school improvementFletcher, A. (2005) ''Meaningful student involvement guide to students as school partners. Bothell, WA: HumanLinks Foundation., promoting global health initiativesFamily Health International. (2002) YouthLens: Youth-Adult Partnerships ''Network. 22''2. Author., and integrating technology in the classroom.Goldman, G. & McCombs, B. (n.d.) Using New Educational Technologies to Empower Youth: The Power of Youth-Adult Partnerships in e-Learning. Seattle, WA: New Horizons for Learning. Additional practice has identified significant roles for youth/adult partnerships in rural civic engagement projects(n.d.)Civic Engagement and Youth/Adult Partnerships Arlington, VA: Rural School and Community Trust. and in creating effective outreach for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgendered, queer, and questioning youth.(n.d.) GLSEN Jump Start: Youth Adult Partnerships New York, NY: GLSEN. External links *Youth/Adult Partnerships Factsheet University of Arizona website. *Youth/Adult Partnerships Tip Sheet The Freechlid Project. References